


we are nothing but pretty trash

by AaronWeekes



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dallon has issues, Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mormonism, References to Drugs, bi dallon, brendon likes to party, but brendon is flaming, dallon thinks he's straight tho, gay brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronWeekes/pseuds/AaronWeekes
Summary: Brendon Urie and Dallon Weekes are students at a college in California. When Brendon sees a tall man in a starbucks near his dorm, he immediately gets way too invested in this guys life. When Dallon sees a boy with a cute smile at starbucks, he can't help but ask Mikey if he knows him.//Pete and Patrick have always been best friends, so Patrick decided to go to the same college as Pete. They have a special relationship. They're not dating or anything, it just feels special. Pete may have a thing for someone else, and it could cause their friendship to suffer.//This is written by me and a friend, Toby_Trashcan on Wattpad. It alternates chapters between focusing on Brendon/Dallon and Pete/Patrick, and it will be updated 2 chapters at a time. I write the chapters for Brendon and Dallon. This is my first fic, and im not a fantastic writer, but it's a cute story.





	1. A Smooth? Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The Bren/Dal Chapters are written in a different format than the Pete/Pat chapters. For Bren/Dal I write it in a third person point of view, focusing on both Dallon and Brendon separately, and together. The Pete/Pat the author it is written in a first person point of view between both Pete and Patrick.

Brendon’s first day of college.  
Or his first plunge into life-long debt, but either way, he’s excited.

He finally gets to move away, do his own thing, and meet new people. No more pressure. Except for the insane amount of homework and late nights studying.. Or “Studying”.

He went up to his dorm with his bads. 4 sets of stairs! Really? It’s not much. One shared living area, and two bedrooms. The kitchen is mixed in with the living room, and they both have bathrooms off their bedrooms.

Brendon found that his roommate has already moved in, and was probably already out making new friends and finding his classes. He unpacked his stuff, lining the walls with posters of various rock bands and stocking the shelves with as many record as he could carry.

Once he was all unpacked, he decided to find the nearest starbucks. His ADHD makes him hyper enough, but he figures a coffee shop would be a good place to hang out.

//

Boy was he wrong.  
The small starbucks was overflowing with college students who either looked very optimistic or very tired. He noticed a crowd gathered around, and went over to see what was going on.

A man slightly shorter than Brendon, but older looking was attempting to balance his coffee on his nose. Everyone was cheering him on, but the coffee eventually ended up all over his clothes. Brendon caught from someone that the man was called “Pete”.

Brendon stuck around for a bit and socialized. He was talking to a guy who said his name was Mikey when he said he needed to get back to his friend. Brendon said okay and watched where mikey went off to. Maybe his friend was the coffee guy, Pete. Mikey was cheering louder than everyone else when the whole incident happened. Mikey didn’t end up with Pete, but with another guy. This one seemed to be doing work already. He was wearing a thick jacket and a scarf, which was odd for the middle of August.

Brendon noticed he was staring when the two got up the leave. He would be lying if he said this didn’t happen a lot. He’s always been an observer. He decides to finally look away when he makes eye contact with Mikey’s friend, who is a lot taller than Brendon would have guessed sitting down.

He decided to leave soon after. He went back to his dorm and found who he assumed was his roommate looking at a camera.  
B:”Hello. You must be my roommate. I’m Brendon Urie.”  
S: “Oh. Yeah. Hi, I’m Spencer… uh Spencer Smith.”  
B: “Nice to meet you. Nice camera! You into photography?”  
Spencer seemed to lighten up at this. He obviously loved to talk about it. Which Brendon was okay with, but after 20 minutes of Spencer explaining that his new camera is perfect for taking pictures of anything and everything, he was having a hard time staying awake. He told Spencer he was done for the night, and went to his room to sleep.

//

Dallon’s first day was fairly uneventful. His normal hangout closed down since last year. He was really disappointed when he got back. He was an apartment in town, but during the summer he says at his parent’s vacation home in Arizona. If you ask him, he’d prefer to stay in his small California apartment, but no one asked him.

Dallon is used to first days, this is his sixth year. He is studying to become an accountant, which wasn’t is first choice, but he’s alright with it. For his parents to pay for his schooling, he has to do what they wanted him to do. He never really cared if he did accounting, like his dad. When his dad told him he wanted Dallon to follow in his footsteps, he didn’t think twice.

He just wants to graduate and be successful so he can stay financially stable and support his family. Not that he has one, or that he needs to. He could live off of his parent’s money forever if he wanted, but he hates feeling like he owes them something. Even though he probably does, since they’ve paid for his college and living.

He wants to start a family with Breezy, his girlfriend. Dallon met Breezy his first year, when she was in her 3rd. It was love at first sight for him, Breezy was perfect. An independent woman who was successful because she wanted to be. She was everything Dallon wasn’t. Breezy had already graduated, she worked as a doctor in a town about an hour away from Dallon’s apartment. It’s hard, but she visits when she can.

Dallon was finishing some of his last minute summer work, trying to ignore Pete Wentz making a scene , as always. He didn’t really know Pete. He actually tried to avoid him. Pete was the party type, and his parents would kill him if they found out he was spending his college years parting. He’s a grown man, he really shouldn’t care, but he does. Mikey, his best friend, seemed to be quite fond of Pete lately.

Mikey had been trying to convince Dallon to go to one of Pete’s famous parties, but he always dismissed him. He didn’t even like parties, not that he’s ever been to one. The only way him and Mikey have been able to stay friends was because Mikey is also really serious about his work, like Dallon. He’s a little more laid back than Dallon, sure, but they got along well.

Mikey had been with Prete’s crowd, but finally came back over to Dallon. They decided they’d go to Dallon’s place and hang out. By hang out he means have a really lame dance party. Him and Mikey are terrible dancers, but they were both huge nerds for obscure indie rock. Mikey thinks Dallon actually has good moves, but if you ask Dallon, he’s no better than a handicapped flamingo.

When they got up to leave, Dallon noticed someone was looking at him. They made eye contact for a moment, but the guy looked away quickly. He seemed a good amount shorter than Dallon, but pretty cute.

Why did Dallon think he he was cute? He wasn’t gay, he could think guys were cute. It doesn’t mean he’s going to have sex with them or anything.

They were walking back to Dallon’s place and chatting about how great it will be when they finally graduate. They’re in the same year and have been friends since their first year. Dallon decided he would try to make more friends this year, since Mikey is all he has, and Mikey actually hands out with other people. Maybe that guy from starbucks would be cool.  
D: “Hey, did you see that guy at the starbucks?”  
M:”Which? Pete? Yeah it was hilarious.”  
D: “No, not Pete. He was.. Uh.. kind of short. Brown hair. Leather jacket. Nice lips.”  
M: “ Oooo! Looking at other people’s lips? I should tell Breezy.”  
D: “Don’t.” Dallon didn’t like the idea of anyone thinking he’d cheat, especially Breezy. Especially with a guy he’s never met. He didn’t even like guys. He wasn’t gay. He loves Breezy, and only Breezy.  
D: Just tell me if you know him or not.”  
M: “Um.. not really. I spoke to him a bit about music, he was wearing a Queen shirt. I think he said his name was Brendon.”  
D: “Cool. He seems cool.”


	2. A Smooth? Beginning P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's first day of college.  
> Pete is just doing his thing, ya know.

Pete's Pov.

I throw my bag over my shoulder and take the stairs two at a time up to the top floor of the dorm. Careful not to trip over the rug, I use the key he gave me and opened his door. I carefully set my bag down on the floor and crept over to the sleeping boy's bed.

He was curled up with one arm hanging off the bed, and his pillow thrown over his head. His strawberry blonde hair was a tangled mess complimenting his pale skin.

I take a step back then take a running leap right onto the precious boy.   
"Paaaatriiiiick. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get uuuuup." I scream while shaking him.

"What the actual fuck Pete?!?" He yelled, sleep lacing his voice, making it sound deeper than it actually was. His blue eyes widening in fear.

"Come on were gonna be late if you don't get up now. Then Mr.Toro will give us an extra assignment." I walk over to his closet and grab a random pair of black jeans and a nice t-shirt and throw it in Patrick's face.

"Get up and dressed. You've got 10 minutes. Go." I grab my bag and stand by the door while he stumbles into the bathroom nearly tripping when he takes the first step.

I go to his desk and grab his text books shoving them in his backpack and throwing it, along with his converse, on his bed."

" How are you up so early Petey?" He says toothbrush in hand.

"Well I'm excited to start this year of college. Especially since I'm doing it with my best friend." I pick up a fallen picture and set it back up. "Speaking of people when's your roommate supposed to move in?" I ask. What can I say, I'm nosy.

"I actually don't know. But if he's and asshole im sleeping in your room." Patrick slips on his shoes and grabs his bag and heads out the door.

"Get your key 'trick." I call right before he shuts the door. He doubles back and grabs his key running out the door to catch up.

"What about you, how's your roomate?" He asks bumping into my shoulder.

"I don't know. He moved in and hasn't been back to the room at all." I remember how I walked in and guitar picks littered the floor, along with what I assume is sheet music.

"Huh. Well I hope he's an okay roomate. I hope mines not a slob who leaves things everywhere. That would be terrible." He opens the door and walks out into the cool fall air and stops. He closes his eyes for a second before continuing.

" 'Trick, can we go get my bass outta your car? I kinda need it for this class."

"Sure, I need to get my guitar anyway." He says while digging his keys out of his pocket.

We walk into the almost full parking lot towards Patrick's black Altima. His mom and I bought it for his 18th birthday a few years ago. I took up as many jobs as a 16 year old could get just to help pitch in.

We grab our instruments and walk to the very loud class we have together. I need this class since I'm in college to be a Music Producer. Its kinda in the name.

Patrick just wanted something to minor in. Just a fall back incase being a publisher didn't really work out for him.

Patrick is in love with writing. Poems, short stories, letters. Basically anything that involves a pen and paper.

Back when he was in 5th grade and i was in 4th grade he won many awards for his essays. Me, I couldn't even spell the word essay. 

We each take a seat in an empty chair. Each chair was lined in a row facing a podium. In front of each chair was a really really nice stand for holding music. I assume it's because of the band nerds that also occupy the room.

Soon the professor walks in, guitar in hand. We all quiet down as the man sets his stuff down and shuffles some paper. He clears his throat before looking at all of us.

"So, I'm Mr. Toro. I don't like Dr.Toro. Don't call me that." Me and Patrick exchange glances.

"Anyway since your all here I've got your first assignment. I want everyone to take this sheet music and convert 1 song of your choice onto the staff for your instrument. Due Friday." He sets a stack of paper on his podium and steps down. "Call me if anyone's dying or the rooms on fire. Other than that don't disturb me."

I grab a few sheets and start writing down the notes to a Green Day song.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later me and Patrick are walking out the classroom and toward the dorms. Its a nice silence, that is until a short dude spoils it. He comes speed walking around the corner, not watching where he's going, and bumps right into me. The poor dude falls backwards, books spilling all over the floor. He mumbles a quick apology, scrambling to pick up his stuff. 

I reach down and pick up a thick photography textbook and hand it to the nervous child. 

"Thanks." He says. Grabbing the book he tries to shuffle around me. I grab his shoulder to stop him. He turns around and stares at me. "I'm Pete." I say holding my hand out. 

He stares for a few seconds more before putting his hand in mine. "Frank." He says pulling back. Patrick waves and Frank waves back. 

"That's Patrick he's not very social. " Patrick blushes with embarrassment. 

Frank wasnt bad looking. His brown hair complemented his chocolate eyes. Tattoos covered his arms and neck. He was short. Very short. I wouldn't mind being friends with this dude. 

"Nice meeting you Frank. I'll see you around?" I ask. He nods and waves before heading around a corner and dissapearing. 

"He seemed nervous about something." Patrick comments. I nod thinking about the way his hands shook as he grasped mine. 

"Maybe it's just first day jitters. Remember your first year?" Patrick was a nervous wreak and broke down crying in his first class. I had to pull him out and comfort him in the hallway. 

He shakes his head. "I do NOT want to remember that." I laugh. "Neither do I 'Trick. I had to retake that class."

We get to the dorms. Patrick's rooms on the 4th floor. Mines on the 2nd. Sadly. We take the stairs to my floor and part ways. Him going up and me going left. The long hallway was painted a dull grey color and the carpet was a stained white. I reach my room and pull out my key. Room 205 was at the very end of the hallway so it was kinda quiet. 

I turn the key and push open the heavy black door. 

I either have a stalker, or this kids my roomate. 

Sitting on the bed opposite of mine was the kid I met just minutes ago. He was sitting with his legs crossed while strumming a black and white guitar. Sitting on his bedside table was a expensive looking camera along with a stack of polaroids. 

He looked up and saw me standing in the door way and grinned. " Looks like you really wanted to talk to me again." He joked. I rolled my eyes and flopped down face first on my soft bed. 

The room was a fairly okay room. I didn't have the money to acquire one of the bigger rooms that have separate bedrooms. Ours is limited to two beds, two separate closets, two separate desks, and a shared bathroom. 

My side of the room is simply decorated. Just a few posters here and there and pictures of my family and friends. My textbooks litter the desk along with random peices of paper. 

 

Frank's side is a little more organized. His posters are neatly lined up, and his photos strown around the wall like mine are. His textbooks are stacked neatly beside his binders. A small pile of books lay on the floor beside the desk, stacked from smallest to largest. Other than the occasional shirt on the floor he was a neat person.

"I swing that way but not for you dude." I say rolling onto my back. He just laughs. 

"So is that other dude your boyfriend?" He asks setting his guitar on the bed and getting up, stretching a little.

I wasn't expecting that. Usually people ask questions about why I'm gay or say shitty things about me. I guess Frank took my hesitation as confusion because he decided to keeps talking.

"You know, a little taller than me, blonde, beautiful blue eyes?" He says making gesture as he goes. 

I snap out of my daze and answer him. "No he's not. He's my best friend actually. We've known each other for years. Why?" I prop up on my elbows to look at him.

He shrugs on a jacket and starts toward the door. "I saw the way you looked at him when you introduced him. Anyways I've gotta go see the art teacher about getting a canvas for a collage I'm gonna make. I'll see you later." He walks out shutting the door behind him.

After a few minutes of staring at the door, I decide it's time for coffee. I like coffee. Especially black coffee with only a hint of creamer. 

I grab my keys and wallet and head down the stairs and out the door. Excited for coffee I skip down the sidewalk all the way to the closest place. The neon sign read Caffeine Cold. I shrug and push open the door. 

I walk up to the counter and order my coffee. The lady calls my name and i reach to grab it when another hand reaches up and snatches it away.

"Sorry they don't serve coffee to short people." The voice sneers. I turn ready to knock a bitch out for stealing my coffee when I realize who the hell it is. 

"Give me my coffee Micheal!" I pout. He chuckles and holds it out to me. I snatch it back and storm off to go fake pout in the corner. 

Michael, or as many people call him Mikey, took music with me last year and the year before. Since we play the same instrument we were paired in a few projects, and i have to say we are a pretty good team. 

It also helps that Mikey is adorable. The way he runs his fingers through his hair is fucking hot. His hair is always a mess of blonde and dark brown. God, his eyes always shine. And do NOT get me started on his jaw line. 

Focus Pete! Your mad at him for taking your coffee!

Mikey comes walking over and sits opposite of me, resting his hands on the table.

"Pete, don't be mad. It was just a joke. I-I didn't really mean it. I won't do it again. I promise." He begs. I sip my coffee and pretend to think. 

"Only if you'll by me another coffee." I bargain. He laughs and goes to stand. 

"Only if you'll balance it on your nose for 5 minutes. If you can't do that then you'll have to pay me back." He smirks. 

I stand up and slam my hands on the table, earning some looks from the other customers. Looking Mikey dead in the eyes I said the words that will ruin my favorite shirt.

"Your on, Way." 

"Suit yourself Wentz. I would have bought you a coffee if you asked nicely." He shrugs and walks off. I stand there in shock.

Me ask nicely? Hell no. Who does he think I am? A 10 year old? 

He comes back a few seconds later a medium cup of coffee in hand. I pull the chair a little ways away from the table and sit down. Mikey pulls his phone out of his pocket and sets a timer. 

"Last chance to back out Pete." He says, the smirk never leaving his face. I find it cute. FOCUS PETER! 

"Never." I'm determined to do this. I hold the cup on my nose and wait for the countdown from Mikey

"Dallon, you wanna come watch Pete fail to balance a cup of coffee on his nose?" Mikey calls to this 'Dallon' person. I assume he said no when Mikey shrugs and starts the countdown.

'Three...

Two...

One!'

I let go of the cup. It stays perfectly still on my nose. Did I mention I balance things on my nose when I'm bored? 

More people gather around as I hold it there a little longer. People start to cheer me on and i can't help to wonder if Mikey's regreting his decision. 

Then someone decides to touch my neck. 

Don't touch my neck.

I flinch and the coffee comes tumbling down and into my lap, splashing all over my favorite Misfits shirt in the process. I jump up quickly as the scolding liquid starts soak into my clothes, burning the skin underneath.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck that's hot." I grab a napkin and attempt to wipe some of the coffee off of my clothes. 

Mikey is steadily trying to ask if I'm okay and if I need another napkin. After the coffee stops burning my skin off, I turn to Mikey. 

"Your a dirty cheater! You know I hate people touching my neck! I'm very ticklish!" I complain. Mikey just laughs and runs his fingers through his hair. 

"Okay, since I cheated I'll let you off the hook. But remember that when I need something." I nod. He shifts on his feet, something he does often.

"Oh yea by the way are you gonna throw the welcome back party this year?" Mikey asks. 

"Duh. I wouldn't be Pete Wentz if I didn't. This year it's gonna be on the roof. Its easier to keep the teachers away.Bring whoever.Bring whoever. Bring whoever." Mikey nods in understanding

"You better go clean your shirt before it stains." That would be bad.

"Yea that would suck. I'll see you Saturday for the party? " I walk toward the door a few steps.

"Yea. I'll see you then." He smiles, this one more nervous. I wave then turn to head out the door.

"Hey Pete?" I hear him call. I turn to look at him.

"I-I um n-nevermind. I'll see you Saturday."

I wave and turn back out the door. Mikey had wanted to say something. I wonder why he didn't. I'll ask him about it Friday.

I run across campus, ready to get out of these wet clothes. I jog up the stairs and unlock my door. Frank was sitting on his bed, gluing pictures to a massive canvas. He glanced up and looked at the mess on my clothes.

"What happened?" He laughs. I take my shirt off and throw it in my hamper by the closet.

"I made a bet with an idiot. And lost. So now I'm out a nice shirt and dignity." I sigh. I change pants not bothering to put a shirt on.

"What did you do? Juggle completely full coffee cups?"

"Balanced coffee on my nose." I reply casually. Frank just shakes his head.

"That's a huge canvas. Are you sure you need all of that to do your collage?" I ask walk over and grab my bass, sitting down on my bed.

"I don't really need all of it but it's all Mr. Way had." He shrugged, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"As in Gerard Way? The Art professor?" Frank nods, gluing and interesting looking dog into his canvas.

"He's pretty cool. Likes coffee a little to much tho." I reach into my bag to pull out my work for Music when I realize it's not there. Where the heck is it. Maybe Patrick picked it up by accident. I stand up, grabbing my keys and head out the door, telling Frank I'll be right back.

It's to quiet for a college dorm in the afternoon. I make my footsteps a little louder on the stairs to accommodate for the lingering silence.

I get to room 402 and knock on the bright door. Patrick was paying for his own college education, so he picked a smaller dorm like mine. 

The door swings open to a tired looking Patrick. His eyes widen at the sight of me. He shuts the door in my face, leaving me bewildered.

"Patrick? Can I come in?" I call knocking on the door again. 

"Yea hold on." He opens the door. Not making eye contact he hands me a shirt. 

I roll my eyes and put it on. Its clearly one I left at his house. Its a size to big for him. I slip into the door and sit on the edge of his bed. 

 

"I don't look that bad." I joke. 

"N-no but I don't think you should b-be wondering the h-halls half naked." He stutters, cheeks darkening. I laugh.

"I'm joking 'Trick. I know it makes you uncomfortable. It always has." I take a look around his room. He has posters covering the wall above his head, depicting different books and bands. His desk was free of stuff and so was his side of the room.

Sadly the other side was not.

You could tell everything was hastily thrown into the room and put in various places. Clothes littered the floor, as did textbooks and papers. Patrick must be pissed. He prefers everything in a certain order.

"I see you got your roomate." I gesture toward the mess.

"Yea. He came in, trashed half the room trying to find his wallet, then left again." He sighed.

"That must suck. You like systems. This isn't a system."

He nods. "So why did you show up to my door at 6 in the afternoon, without a shirt on?" He bends down and reaches into a bag under his bed. Grabbing himself a water he threw me a Coke, which I was glad to open and chug half of it.

"Thanks. I think you may have picked up my papers for music."

"Yea I did actually, hold on I'll get them." He sets his water down and scrambles to the his backpack in the closet. After a few minutes of waiting I get bored. So I do what any grown man would do: jump on their best friends bed.

I set my coke down and climb onto the soft mattress, jumping slightly at first, testing the stability. Then I start actually jumping.

"What are you doing?" Patrick questions. He sets my papers on his desk.

"Jumping on your bed. Duh. Wanna join me?"

"No."

"But Patrick."

"Pete your gonna disturb the neighbors."

"They can kiss my-"

"Peeeete! Please. I've gotta take a shower. You can do that in your own room." He grabs a pillow and hits my leg with it, throwing me of balance and causing me to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow. I could have gotten down on my own you know." I joke grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. He stifles a laugh and helps me up.

"Go to your room. We've got more classes tomorrow." I groan and grab my papers. "Don't remind me. "

Patrick walks me to the door. I stop and turn to him. "I expect your gonna make sure I'm up again this year?" He nods. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow 'Trick."

"Goodnight Petey."

"Goodnight 'Trick."

I take the stairs down to my dorm and open the door. Frank is laid out on his guitar, a pick stuck to his cheek.

Laying my papers on my desk, I collapse in my bed. It doesn't take long for sleep to consume me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the format for this fic? Is it odd to switch between pete/pat and bren/dal or does it work?  
> Tell us what you think, it's much appreciated! c:


	3. Breezy

Brendon’s first week of college was nice. He’s made friends and already had a bit of a reputation. He’s minoring in LGBT studies, which is usually only something therapists do to better understand their clients. He’s also gay, so maybe that’s why. It seems like everyone in the school already knows about him. He’s had a lot of guys show interest in him, and some people who have made rude remarks. He doesn’t really mind them, he’s just used to it. 

He came out in middle school. Most people didn’t mind, or were indifferent, but there was always someone who had to be a dick about it. His parents were concerned when they heard from someone that Brendon was gay. Since he was raised in a mormon family, he just thought he wouldn’t tell them. Someone at his school must’ve told their parents, and their parents told his. They thought it was a phase, and tried to ignore it. Until Brendon got his first boyfriend.

The boy’s name was Ryan. Him and Brendon got together because Ryan wanted to experiment. Brendon kind of fell in love with him while they were together. When Ryan didn’t share his feelings, Brendon was heartbroken.

Brendon’s parents eventually accepted that their perfect mormon son was gay, and they decided to let Brendon leave the church. He’d talked about not really being into it before. Some people at church would sometimes try to save him or tell him that he needs help. They might not have handled it the best, but they didn’t want Brendon to have to go through that anymore. Afterall, he is their youngest son.

The bad comments from people in his school, town, or family never stopped. That's why Brendon was really excited to leave for college. He wanted to be as far from that town as he could get. 

It seemed like everyone at this new school was really cool with it, or just too busy to cre. Some guy drunkenlly offered Brendon a blow job if he would let him copy his work. He found out the guys name was Frank, and he seemed cool, but Brendon told him no. He’s not a slut. Or maybe he gave Frank his phone number and told him to call later, but he can’t remember.

Brendon and Spencer were pretty good friends too. Spencer seems to know all of the most beautiful places to take pictures, so Brendon always tags along with him.

Mikey, the guy he met at the starbucks, is actually in the Jazz Band with Brendon. Brendon plays guitar, and Mikey plays bass. They’ve also become quite good friends. Mikey invited him to go to Pete Wentz’s party, which Brendon was excited about. He loved to have fun. 

He’s asked Mikey once or twice about his tall friend. All he’s found out is his name is Dallon Weekes, and he’s pretty boring. All work, no play. Mikey loves him like a brother though. Brendon may have also asked if he’d be at Pete’s party.  
M: “He’d never go. Hates parties. He doesn’t even drink, he’s mormon, ya know.”  
B: “Maybe you could convince him?”  
M: “I’ve tried before… i guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask. Why do you care so much anyway?”  
Most people in this situation would blow it off and avoid the question, but Brendon doesn’t care. He feels like Mikey wouldn’t make fun of him.  
B: “He’s cute. That’s all. If you like him so much, he must be great.”  
Mikey looked a little shocked and muttered something about Dallon and Brendon’s lips.

//

Dallon had just finished all of his work for the week. He was about to go to sleep when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and saw that it was Breezy. He was excited, as Breezy is his favorite person to talk to. She always makes him feel better about everything.  
D: “Hello?”  
B: “Hi Dal, Whats up? How was your first week?”  
D: “ Oh it was alright. Just like every first week. I can’t wait to graduate and come home to you.”  
B: “Right. I wanted to talk about that. I’m having hard time with this long distance thing. I love you, but it’s just too much for me. I don’t think it’s worth the pain.”  
D: “... I’m sorry you feel that way… You know i’m graduating after next year. Couldn’t you wait for me?”  
B: “I don’t know, Dal.”  
D: “Just give me a chance?”  
B: “Alright… Hey, good talk. I have to go, bye love.”  
D: “Bye…”

Dallon let out a sigh. Breezy hasn’t broken up with him, but he knew she would. “I don’t think it’s worth the pain”. He’s not worth the pain. Breezy. His whole life. His whole future. How long has she felt this way? Dallon couldn’t think straight. He fell asleep after hours of lying there, just staring at his walls. 

//

Dallon didn’t go to his classes today. He just wasn’t feeling up to it. He heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer, when he opened the door Mikey pushed him in the house and closed the door.  
M: “You look like shit.”  
D: “Wow thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.”

Dallon knew it was true. He’d laid in bed all day, crying. Thinking.  
M: “Good lord what happened? Breezy?”

Dallon explained his phone call with Breezy. Mikey felt really bad and did everything he could to make Dallon feel better. He forced him to shower, which involved pushing him into the bathroom and basically stripping him himself. Mikey thought he was going to have to wash his hair for him, but Dallon said he’d be fine.

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating pizza.  
M: “This might be a bad time to ask, and i know you’re going to say no, but Pete is throwing a party next week and i wanted in invite-”  
D: “Yeah I’ll go.”  
M: “What!?”

Mikey had asked Dallon time after time if he wanted to go to parties with him. He’d always say no. He just didn’t enjoy it.

D: “Might as well. I need some fun in my life.”  
M: “Fun? Your fun is badly dancing to music that no one likes but us. Since when are parties fun to you?”  
D: “I don’t know. I’m trying something new.”  
Mikey thought about asking if he wanted to go because he was upset about Breezy, but he didn't need to. He knew that was the only reason he agreed. He also didn’t feel like reminding Dallon of her. So what if Dallon wants to forget it? Mikey has done the same thing many times.


	4. Roommates

Patrick Pov.

It's been a week and the room is a huge mess. There are now clothes everywhere. I've picked up and moved stuff and it all ends up in the floor again. My roommate hasn't even given me a second glance really. 

I sigh and grab my backpack, making sure the doors locked, and head downstairs to Pete's. I use my key to open the door. To my surprise both Pete and Frank are up talking and getting ready for class. But to my disadvantage Pete is only in his underwear. I feel my cheeks heat up and i advert my eyes. 

I don't really think I'm gay, cause I mean I still think girls are really pretty. But I also think Pete's really pretty. I don't know anymore.

"Patrick can you grab my tie out of the closet please? The black one perferably." I walk over to Frank's closet and grab his tie.

"Thanks cutie." He jokes with a wink. I blush harder and go and sit on Pete's bed. Frank can be a flirt when you get to know him.

"What's up with the nice clothes Frank?

"I've got to go help a professional photographer with his pictures. Its a project I have to do." I nod in understanding.

"Okay you ready to leave 'Trick."

"Yea. Bye Frank. Good luck." I wave to the short man. Closing the door behind me we make our way out the door and to our seperate classes.

"Ive got a Lit test to take. Ugh." I groan. Im studying to be a professional writer. Or maybe just a really great publisher. Im not exatly sure, but i do know that i have a passion for writing.

"That sucks. Ive got to sit through another boring lecture on how to sell stock. Its all this professor is obsessed with." Pete complains. 

We arrive at my class first, i watch as Pete says his goodbye and promises to swing by to walk me to the dorm before his banking class. I nod and wave as he walks down the hall and around the corner, dissapearing for the next hour and a half. 

I take my seat near the rear of the classroom. Our professor hands me my test. The packet is huge. The professor gives us until class is over to finish it. Dear lord wish me luck.

The first few questions were easy, but then it got down to basically reciting the book. After the time is up ive got 10 questions left and mental exhaustion. 

 

I gather my stuff and stand by the door just in time for Pete to run around the corner. "Okay so I broke a desk and security is looking for me im not here." He pats my shoulder and takes off down the hall. Seconds later campus security runs past I assume looking for my best friend.

"So I guess it's just me myself and I." I mumble to myself.

I walk toward my dorm feeling a little more worn out with every step. I take my time up the stairs, not really wanting to get back to my messy room and my pile of work I've gotta do.

I grudgingly unlock the door and was met with a tall skinny man. He looks up from his bass and notices the intruder.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" He coos mockingly. I push past him into our shared room. "You can pick up your mess that's melded into my side of the room." I huff placing my textbooks on my desk.

"Its an organized mess tho. If i clean it how will I know where my stuff is?"

"Whatever. Can you at least get your stuff off my side?" I ask.

"Can you stop whinning like a little bitch for 10 seconds? Your giving me a headache. "he runs his temple for emphasise. What the fuck is this dudes deal.

I grab my keys and wallet and start toward the door. The suspiciously tall dude and blocks my way.

"Where ya going?" He questions. I try to push past him but he blocks my way with his arm. "Come on. I'm trying to be nice." He sighs.

"Move." I state simply, crossing my arms. He just leans against the door frame and blocks me way even more. "Look, I'll pick up my side of the room if you don't ask me to pick it up again. I've got stuff where I can find it, but so it doesn't cause problems I'll pick up. All I ask is that you try not to ask questions." I roll my eyes and try again, with no luck.

"Do we have a deal?" He extends a slim hand. I reach out and shake it, impatient to leave.

"I'm Mikey by the way" he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Patrick." I mumble. He pushes off the door and opens it for me. I rush through it and quickly to Pete's dorm. I use my key and open the door, not caring if Pete's here.

"Hey, what's up?" Frank calls from his bed. I walk over and jump into Pete's bed. "Pete's grabbing us pizza if you wanna wait for him. You look kinda stressed, what's wrong?"

"My roommates an asshole. I ask him to pick up his stuff then he yells at me calling me a whiny bitch. So I try to leave and he blocks my way saying that if I stop complaining that he'll pick up his mess. I agreed then he let me leave." Frank shook his head. "He sounds like an asshole. If you ever need to you can crash here. I'm sure Pete won't mind since your friends.

I smile. "I mean he's almost never there anyway. This is the second time I've been in the same room as him. The first time he way only there for a few minutes."

"Maybe he's at his girlfriend's house or something." I nod.

"So why are you here?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows in confusion.  
"I mean what are you in college for?"

"Oh that. Well, I wanna be a professional film maker. Making movies, tv shows, music videos. Stuff like that. But I could also stand a career in music. I could do either really. What about you, what do you wanna do Patrick?"

I shug. "I wanna be an author, or maybe an English teacher, I love kids. But yea I could also stand a career in music. It would be that bad." He nods.

"FRANK OPEN THE DOOR! I'M STARVING TO DEATH PUT HERE." I laugh and go to open the door. He pushes past, not noticing me.

I grab a piece and jump into his bed not acknowledging him just yet.

"Patrick? When did you get here?" He asks. I swallow my bite. "Not to long ago. My roommate was being an asshole so I came here. Frank's been keeping me company." I take another bite.

"Speaking of company, I've gotta go, um take pictures? I'll be back by 10 Pete." He runs out leaving us by ourselves.

"He sounded unsure about taking pictures." Pete said between bites.

"He's got a date or something. He left his camera here." I point over to his desk where his camera was still sitting.

"Damn. How did I not notice that?" He laughs. "I'm sorry for leaving you earlier, Trick. I should have gone to make sure you got to your dorm before I left to get pizza."

"Its fine, Pete." I brush off.

"Hey, you've got a little pizza sauce on your face." He leans forward with a napkin, and wipes the corner of my mouth. I look up into his beautiful brown eyes. He looks back into my blue ones, and I realize just how close we really are. He slowly moves the napkin away from my face, not breaking eyes contact. I can feel my heart trying to escape it's prison, and i know my breathing uneven.

He takes his hand and brushes a strand of hair away from my face. He leans closer. Wait is he gonna kiss me? I don't know if I'm ready for this. I've never kissed anyone. I don't think I've every even dated anyone. Suddenly, his phone rings startling both of us. He jumps back and I jump off his bed.

"Sorry it's my mom." I clear my throat and head toward his door.

"Its fine, I've got to go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Your coming to the party right?" I nod and leave. I don't go back to my room, instead I head toward the college garden. Walking along the row of roses and hydrangeas, I find a well hidden bench and sit.

I don't know what happened back there. Me and Pete have been friends since 2nd grade and that's never happened. I wish his mom didn't call right that moment.

I have to admit, I like Pete. I have since 8th grade. I mean I'm not gay, I don't like boys, just Pete. Maybe I'm just gay for Pete.

I pull my legs up to my chest. Its getting cooler and i didnt bring a jacket or anything. I sit on the bench, shivering and thinking about Pete for the rest of the night.


	5. I’m a Teenage Beauty Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:)

Since this was brendon’s first college party, he wanted to make an impression. He’s been standing in front of his closet for about an hour at this point, going through every outfit he owns. He wanted to look classy, but laid back. He decided on black skinny jeans, which should really be illegal for him to wear in public, and a band tee. He also threw on a leather jacket and some black converse. This wasn’t too far off from what he usually wears, in fact it isn’t far off at all. So much for making an impression. He did his hair, then called Mikey. 

They were planning to meet up before the party. Brendon was hoping Dallon would be with him so he could get to know the guy. Even though Mikey hasn’t really described him as the most interesting person he felt like there was more to him. Just the way he dresses shows that he’s different. At least not like everyone else. Dallon tends to wear floral shirts, black jeans, and coats. He also wears the occasional scarf or sunglasses. Brendon hasn’t seen him in anything else. Brendon thought he dressed too warm, but Dallon takes it up a notch. You’d think the California sun would force you into shorts and t-shirts, but Dallon obviously isn’t human. Or he’s just very sweaty, either way Brendon thinks he’s cute. His jeans always come up a bit more than usual, because of his height. Brendon finds it ridiculously, unbearable adorable. Even more than his long, messy hair. 

It’s not like Brendon is obsessed or anything, he just likes watching people. It is a little strange, he admits, that he’s followed the tall man to his classes before, trying to learn more about him. This is unusual behavior for Brendon. He’d usually just confront someone he was interested in, but whenever he sees Dallon, he gets nervous and doesn’t think to say hi or something. Maybe it was because he stopped smoking weed. Okay, he didn’t completely stop, but he doesn’t do it nearly as much as he used to. He figured he’s try to overcome his anxiety, rather than mask it, but sometimes he needs a break. 

It doesn’t help much that Spencer also smokes. It’s not like he feels pressure to do it or anything, he just wants to enjoy himself. He works hard in all of his classes and he has Jazz rehearsal nearly every day. All of the most brilliant Jazz musicians were on drugs anyway. 

Mikey told him he was on his way, but Dallon wouldn’t be with him. He wanted to go on his own for some reason.

//

Dallon told Mikey he wanted to go alone. He wasn’t really sure why, it’s just that this was new to him. He didn’t really want someone telling him what he should wear or how he should act. Especially since he decided he’s dress a bit different than usual. He’s had a small collection of makeup for a long time, but always thought people would call him gay or something if he wore it. Not that anything is wrong with that, it’s just not what he wants to be known for. He’s throwing that away now, though. He figures if he’s going to go to a party, then he’s going to do it right… he’s going to do it fabulously.

He did his hair so it would stand up a little, then did his makeup. He wasn’t sure what he was going for, but he ended up with glittery blue eye shadow and glittery highlighter. He might have a thing for glitter…

He decided on a black button up with a floral pattern, black skinny leather pants, and black glittery converse. It’s not too different from what he would usually wear, but it’s a little nicer. 

It was already 8pm. Dallon figured most people would be showing up by now, so he started walking to the dorms. He has a car, but he doesn’t use it very often. He usually wears thick coats, and in California that's not the most comfortable, but he’s always worn coats, and he doesn't feel like stopping. He isn’t tonight though, which makes him feel naked. He’s not sure what to do with his arms, so he just puts his hands in his pockets. Thank god for pockets. 

He made it up to the roof, where Mikey said the party was happening. It was pretty packed, as Dallon thought. He felt kind of uncomfortable. Some people saw him and whispered. He heard one girl say “Is that Dallon? I never thought i’d see the day…” Another guy he know from Mikey said “Do you see his makeup? That’s Mikey’s friend I think.” Dallon doesn’t really know how he feels about the attention. He doesn’t hate it. No one’s really said anything bad either. What has he been worrying about all this time?

“Want a drink?” Someone said. Dallon doesn’t recognize him.  
“How about a soda?”  
D: “Oh… sure that sounds great.”  
The guy handed him a Dr. Pepper from a big cooler, then ran off.

As the night went on Dallon went around just socializing, talking to some people that he has class with. He was wondering why he’d heard so many crazy things about Pete’s parties. Nothing odd has happened. No one is wasted yet.

Then Pete showed up. With a lot more alcohol. He saw Mikey was passing out beer with his friend, Brendon. He’s surprised to see Brendon drinking too, since he’s only 18. But who cares about underage drinking in college, Dallon is just boring. He ends up sitting alone on a couch, since most people are up dancing and Dallon is just kind of tired. Mikey was pushing Brendon toward Dallon’s direction, both of them laughing, but Brendon looked kind of nervous. 

After a minute, Mikey was dragged away by Pete, and Brendon started walking toward Dallon. Oh?  
B: “Oh hey.. Uh.. Dallon.” Brendon started giggling. Dallon knew he was already wasted.”  
D: “Hi” He wasn't sure what to say, it’s not like they’d ever talked before. Brendon sat really close to Dallon on the couch.  
B: “Your makeup is pretty. You’re pretty.. And tall” Brendon giggled.  
D: “Thanks. I guess I am tall”  
B: “And pretty. I said pretty too.”  
D: “Right. Thanks.” He wasn’t used to compliments, or guys calling him pretty. He’s picked Mikey up from bars before when he was really drunk, and had tried to hit on Dallon. He knew it was just because he was drunk, but Mikey also came out to him the next morning. He clarified that he doesn’t actually like Dallon that way, but if Dallon wanted to try being with a guy he’d be down. He also said something about Dallon being a “tall glass of water” which was nice. Breezy never complimented him like that.

Maybe he should have accepted the offer. Sure it’s weird to fuck your best friend and stuff, but how would he ever know if he likes guys or not? It never really mattered to him, since he’s always has Breezy. Breezy hasn’t even been answering his phone calls, but she hasn’t broken up with him yet. It’s just a matter of time. She’s probably found someone better and doesn’t even love him anymore. 

A group of people had gathered around him and Brendon, and they were all talking about something. Dallon wasn’t paying much attention, he was too focused on Brendon’s head on his shoulder and his hand on Dallon’s thigh. 

He took a drink of his Dr. Pepper and immediately knew it was different. Someone must’ve spiked his drink when he wasn’t looking. He had a minor panic attack for a moment. He’s never even touched alcohol.His regret began to fade as he realized there was no reason he couldn’t drink. He’s an adult. He was having a bad week. He decided to chug the rest of the Dr. Pepper and let Brendon get him a beer. He really didn’t mind the taste. Or the feeling. After a short while he started giggling just like Brendon. Of course he’s drunk already, he’s never drank before. It makes Brendon laugh because Dallon is so tall, and he shouldn't be anywhere near drunk yet according to him, and Dallon just laughed at him.

His phone started to ring. He didn’t want to move and risk loding brendon so he just answers it.  
“Hello? Dallon?” Oh. Fuck. It’s his mom.   
“Dallon? Dallon? Whats that noise? Are you Okay? Are you at a… party?” She then began asking Dallon all abou twhat was going on. Is he there alone? Is there alcohol? Is He Drinking?   
“Hi mom.” Dallon finally said after she finished her questions, laughing at something brendon said.  
There was a short silence. “Dallon… Are you drunk?” She asked.  
“Uh….” He laughed, “I don’t know. You tell me.”   
“Where’s Breezy? I’m going to call Breezy. Is she there with you?”  
“No, and don’t bother. She wouldn't care.” Dallon hung up. He didn't appreciate being reminded of her. This was his night. Not hers.

“Hey Dal?” Dallon liked the nickname. Breezy never called him by a nickname.   
“Hey” he giggled  
“Can I kiss you” What? Why? Why would he say that?  
“Heh, yeah, someone has to.” Why would he say that?

Then they started kissing. They both taste like alcohol. Dallon doesn’t mind. He’s never Really kissed anyone other than Breezy. He was very reserved in high school. And he went to an all boy school, which doesn’t seem to matter right now, because he’s currently making out with a boy. Brendon was nice, warm, and personal. He liked it a lot. More than Breezy. So did his dick. Brendon seemed to notice and tried to pull Dallon into a closet near them. Dallon almost let him do it, but came to his senses. What was he doing? He was still in a relationship. He doesn’t even know Brendon. He doesn’t mind kissing him… but this.. This is wrong.

“Uhh..” Dallon broke their kiss and backed away. Brendon tried to come closer, but Dallon kept backing up. Even if he could, it’s not right to hookup with someone when they’re drunk. It’s not right to “hookup” at all! Dallon should go back to church.. What is his life right now? He doesn’t just go around getting drunk at parties and kissing guys he’s never met while he’s with someone. All of the guilt at that moment was getting to him. He has to leave. He had to get out before he did something even more stupid. 

He wasn’t completely sober and it was hard to get away, but he didn’t drink that much, so Brendon was worse off then him. He managed to get away and find the door. Getting down the stairs was not the easiest, especially since they were on the roof.

When he got to his apartment he went straight to bed.

//

Brendon couldn’t be happier. He was at a party with a cute guy who kissed him back. Until he left. Why did he leave? Maybe he went too far? That’s it. He ruined it. Dallon probably thinks he just wants to have sex with him, and maybe he does, but that’s not all he wants. What does he want? Not a relationship, he doesn’t even know the guy. Maybe a date? Yeah. A date would be nice.


	6. Pete's Party

Pete Pov.

I wake up on the floor. How I got there I don't know. I don't remember falling asleep either, but that's normal.

I stretch and get off the floor. I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday too. That's weird. I shrug it for and grab a shower. I walk out just in time to see Frank walk in. Or I should say, slightly limp.

"Oooo, you got laid." I taunt. He shoots me a death glare and collapses in his bed. I laugh and slip on black jeans and a t-shirt Patrick got me a few years ago that reads I killed Pete Wentz.

"Dont be late to my party. I'll drag your ass there if I have too." I put on a small amount of eyeliner and slipped on my converse.

"Why would I miss your party? Dude you literally throw the best party of the year. Why would I wanna miss that?" I hand him some ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

"Take a nap. It starts at 7. Bring your 'friend'. I wanna meet em." He shoots me a thumbs up and I head up to the roof to make sure I get everything for tonight.

I check my phone. Only 7 hours left to get everything set up. I stop by Patrick's room first. I knock on the door. He throws the door open and stomps out, almost running me over. I run to catch up with him.

"Trick, you okay. What's wrong? Who do I have to beat up?" I ask grabbing his arm and turning him so he'll face me.

"I'm fine Pete. My roommate was just being a dick." He runs his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair.

"What did he do?"

"I fell asleep on a bench yesterday and didn't get back until about an hour ago. I guess I woke him up cause he threw a pillow at me when I first walked in. Then he kept calling me a bitch for waking him up." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. I balled my hands up. And started back toward his room.

"Pete! Please don't! He didn't hurt me. I'm fine." He grabs ahold of me hand and pulls stopping me. I sigh.

"He called you something he shouldn't have. If i hear that it happened again, I'm gonna make sure he can't talk anymore. Now let's go set up a party." We walk down the hall. I feel a slight tugging and notice we're still holding hands. I swing them between us as we approach the door to the roof access. Making sure no one sees us I open the door and we take the stairs two at a time. Not dropping his hand I open the door and out onto the roof.

The pale walls are tall enough that if someone was to get shoved, they wouldn't fall off the roof. I drop Patrick's hand and start mapping out where I want everything. We start by hanging fairy lights and setting up the table the alcohol will go on.

We hear the door open and watch as Frank, a slightly taller girl I recognize as Halsey, and Mikey's brother, Gerard, walk out.

"Pete, where do you want my Dj equipment?" Halsey calls. I point to a corner just as Frank and Gerard walks up.

"Gerard what are you doing here?" He's kinda a teacher. A cool one, but still a teacher.

"Pete, this my 'friend' you told me to bring." Frank laces his hand in Gerard's and I can see his smile light up, just a little bit more.

"Hurt my Frankie and I'll slit your throat in your sleep." I say. "Now go tell Patrick, he'll be excited." I shoo them off and begin setting the rest of the stuff up for the party. With everyone's help we get it all done just as the first few people walk in. Halsey starts up a nice song and everyone's drinking beer.

I grab a beer and sit beside Patrick. He's already downed three and is almost done with his forth,which is really unusual. He usually only drinks two and then drinks Dr.Pepper for the rest of the night. "Trick, are you okay? You never drink this much." He finishes his beer then sets it down on the table. "Yep, I'm tooootally fine Petey. Sooooo fine. How are you Petey? Are you fine? Of course your fine. Your Petey." He giggles and reaches for another. I snatch it out of his reach.

"That's my beer." He pouts quite childishly. He reaches for it and I pull it away again. "You don't need to drink so fast Trick." He rolls his eyes. "I'm a big boy Pete. I can do what I want." He grabs the beer and tries to open it. He twists the lid the wrong way and I laugh.

"Trick, how about we make a alcohol run? It looks like we need some more." He pouts setting the beer down and nods. I lace our hands together and pull him toward the door. I mentally curse myself when I realize I'll have to help him down the stairs. I grab his waist and guide him pretty well down the stairs. He giggles as I walk with him toward the staircase.

"Petey, if stairs lead down does that mean we're going to hell?" He sounds so serious. I laugh and shake my head. "No, the stairs don't lead to hell Trick."

It takes me 10 minutes to help him to my room. I unlock the door and he collapses on my bed in a mess of giggles and blonde hair.

I fill a backpack with various alcohol and grab a bottle of water for Patrick. I'm gonna need him a little more sober for the climb back up.

"Trick, come on sit up. You need to drink some water. You don't wanna fall while walking up the stairs do you?" I help him sit up and hand him the water.

"Petey, do you love me?" He says, still trying to open the bottle. I twist the lid and hand it back to him."of course I do Trick. Your my best friend, why wouldn't I?" He sighs and asks for another bottle of water.

"Come on we need to get back up stairs." He nods and we walk back upstairs. Patrick's still stumbling but alot less now.

We get to the door that leads to the roof, when Patrick stops me and pulls me into a hug. "Thanks." He mumbles into my chest.

"For what?"

"Being there for me. If it wasnt for you I wouldn't be here." I pull back and look into his eyes.

"That's what friends are for isn't it?"

///

Patrick's POV.

Friends- a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection.

"That's what friends are for isn't it?"

Yea, just friends. That's how it has been and that's how it'll always be. Just friends.

I put on a fake smile and open the door, walking into the crowd and grabbing a beer. I opened the top chugging half it quickly. If Pete could have fun and chat with his friends, then I could too dammit. I finished that beer then took another from someone's outstretched hand.

I made my way around the room to find someone to talk to. Another beer and a half down and i finally find Frank sitting with his boyfriend in a corner somewhere.

"Fraaaank. Yay I found someone." I said collapsing on the couch with him.

"Hi Patrick. Look at my boyfriend. He's so pretty." He caressed Gerard's face. "Thank you, Sugar." He pulled Frank's hand off his face and held it in his.

"Aw. I wish I had a boyfriend. But Petey's to stupid to be my boyfriend." I pout. Gerard's face falls and Frank shot up. "I called it. You owe me Gee." He giggles. I roll my eyes. "Don't worry Patrick, he loves you. Just tell him that you love love him and it'll be fine." I nodded. "You know what. I think I'll do that. Not now, but tomorrow."

Suddenly Frank looks over toward the Dj. "This is my fucking jam. Gee baby can I go dance with Patrick." He asks. Gerard nods and plants a kiss on the back of Frank's hand.

He grabs my hand and drags me to the dance floor. We dance for what feels like hours stumbling around drunkenly. Finally Frank decided he had enough and started 'walking' back to where Gerard sat.

"Baby, my head hu- shit." Both mine and Gerard's heads turned to where he was looking. I immediately sobered up.

There, over by the wall, was Pete and Mikey. Mikey had Pete pushed against the wall hand under the base of his shirt. They looked to be in the middle of an intense make out session.

Tears filled my eyes. I ran through the crowd pushing people out the way if needed. I was still a little drunk so it was harder getting down the stairs. I ran to my room, and locked the door, sliding down the door. I pulled my knees up yo my chest and sobbed.

I should have known better. Why would Pete like me like that. He's really out of my league. Im too fat and ugly. He deserves Mikey. He'll make Pete happy. They'll go on dates and be successful. Pete will get his dream job and they'll live happily ever after.

Another choked sob leaves my body. I get up and grab a bottle of water. I sip it not wanting to accidently choke. Suddenly the door is thrown open, revealing Pete and Mikey. They were to busy to notice me. Mikey pulled Pete's shirt off, and I ran for the door.

I ran down and out the building, not caring where I was going. I ran off campus and down the streets. Finally I arrived at an empty park. I found a nice cork tree to sit under and curled up in a ball. I cried for a little while longer, and passed out.

///

Back to Pete's POV.

Patrick smiles at me and opens the door, melting into the crowd. I follow quickly dumping the beer on the table and grabbing the whiskey. I take a swig and walk around trying to find a certain someone.

I spot Mikey's friend, the tall one with the nice makeup. I wonder if he could teach me how to do his eyes like that. He opens a Dr.Pepper and sits it beside him. I sneak up and pour a little whiskey into his can. He looks like he could use it.

I run off leaving the man and the spiked drunk behind. Someone I don't know walks up to me. "Pete, man, Joe said he can take more shots than you." he says pointing to a bushy haired man. I walk over to the table. Time to beat this bitch.

"I heard you think you can beat me at shots?" I ask. He shrugs. "I think I can." I laugh and set my whiskey on the table. "Set us up."

We down 25 shots each before Joe threw up. I grab two more and down them more, slamming them on the table. Someone hands me a beer and I stumble away.

I walk through the dance floor and spot the one person I was looking for. Mikey was talking to his pretty makeup friend. He was wearing skinny jeans that showed off his amazing ass. His t-shirt hung off his frame just right and his hair was slicked back perfectly.

I approached him tugging on his sleeve. "Wanna drink?" I ask. He nods. "I'll be over sometime this weekend Dallon." He says to the makeup friend. We walk toward where the alcohol was and each grabbed another beer.

"I'm so glad you made it Mikey." I start off. We talk about music and our futures nd our families.

"You know your brother's dating my friend right?" He nods. "If he's not careful he can get arrested for having a relationship with a student.

"Yea, I've told him that multiple times, but he's always like 'Don't worry little bro, I've got this. I'm being careful.'" We laughed together, both to drunk to stop after a reasonable time.

"He's not being very careful then. He's here with Frank tonight. Frank introduced him to me as his boyfriend." Mikey's eyes widened. "Gee said he was home visiting mom." I shrugged not wanting to be the reason the brothers are fighting.

Mikey takes another big swig of his drink then chunks it in the trash. "I'll talk to Gee about it later. " he waves it off.

I reach for my beer when Mikey grabs my hand. "You know, I think your the most beautiful person." I blush and look down. He grabs my chin and softly tilts my head up. He leans down slightly and I stand on my toes. We meet in the middle, lips colliding. It starts with passion and quickly turns lustful.

He pushes me backwards until I hit a wall. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I grant. He slips his hands under my shirt. I tangle my hands in his hair and tug slightly.

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "How about we take this back to my room babe?" I nod. He grabs my hand. We stumble down the stairs, sharing kisses and slight touches.

We make it to a large door, which Mikey unlocks and swings open. We stumble in shutting the door not so quietly behind us.

Mikey back me up to a wall, sliding my shirt off. He pins my hands above my head, and captures my lips in a kiss. He attaches himself to my neck. A quiet moan escapes my lips, as he bites down, leaving a mark.

///

Mikey and Pete spend a blissful night sharing touches and whispers. Pete thinks this is what he wants. To be happy. But as he lays there in Mikey's arms he feels like something's missing.

Patrick is lost. His best friend, the one he's spent most if his life with, is out fucking his enemy. He loves Pete. He always has, and now he has no where to turn. His parents are dead and Pete will probably avoid him for Mikey. He just wants his best friend.


	7. Update

For now, this story will not be completed. Though there is a chance it will, it is unlikely. Thank you to those who did read it and who enjoyed it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think! It's much appreciated c:


End file.
